It's not so bad
by Chicken Poulet
Summary: /!\ Song fic. Aizen à été vaincu par le Gotei.Il est grand temps de faire les comptes, c'est ainsi que Shunsui se retrouve à remplir de la paperasse en regardant le portrait de son aimé perdu. Malgré tout il réalise que les choses ne vont pas si mal...


Titre : It's not so bad.  
Auteur : Chicken Poulet  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach sont à Tite Kubo et lui seul. Et sur la base musical du refrain de la chanson « Stan » interprété par Eminem et Dido.

NA : C'est une song fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours, il s'agit d'une fiquette mignonne et un peu triste. Vous me direz ce que vous en avez penser !

**It's not so bad...**

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I…__got out of bed at all._

[Mon thé a refroidi, je me demande vraiment pourquoi... je suis sorti du lit] 

Shunsui était installé dans son bureau, à écrire un rapport pour la première division. Il plongea le doigt dans son thé et constata qu'il était froid. Il fronça les sourcils en portant tout de même l'index à ses lèvres tout en se demandant pourquoi s'être levé ce matin. Il faisait froid, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait bu un saké digne de ce nom. La faute à Nanao qui lui avait confisqué toute ses bouteilles, histoire qu'il rédige les rapports au lieu de fêter la victoire du Gotei contre Aizen. Il c'était plaint que c'était son travail à elle, mais il n'avait récolté que des baffes et des menaces.

_The morning rain clouds up my window…and I can't see at all__._

[ La pluie du matin ennuage ma fenêtre... et je ne peux rien voir d'autre.]

Il gonfla les joues en regardant la table, à sa droite un tas de feuille et le thé froid, à sa gauche un autre, moins important accompagné d'un tampon et d'une plume avec un encrier._  
_Il soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. Un peu heureux, puisque de toute façon il pleuvait dehors. Il y avait tant de nuage qu'il ne voyait que ça. Un véritable temps de chien. Un temps parfait pour… Signer et tamponner ! Lire les rapports et se souvenir dans quel ordre c'était déroulé les faits.

_And even if I could it'll all be gray, but your picture on my wall._

[ Et même si je pouvais, tout resterait gris, mais ta photo sur le mur] 

Il pleuvait, certes mais même s'il pouvait voir au travers de ces nuages tout serait gris. Ces rapports ne servaient même pas à le lui rappeler. Ils ne servaient à rien, au même titre que le Gotei. Son regard remonta sur le mur opposer à la fenêtre, où était accrocher un portrait de grande taille. Celui de son ami de toujours, et amant durant un temps qui lui paraitrait, pour toujours, désespérément trop court. La pluie semblait ruisseler sur le portrait. Il n'avait pas le moral et des gouttes saline lui piquaient les yeux. Il ne c'était résolue à accrocher des rubans noirs au portrait, comme le voulait la tradition. Parce que dès lors, il devrait admettre que ce qui c'était produit était réalité, et qu'il l'acceptait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, il le reniait avec virulence. Peu importe les rapports qu'il signait. Tout cela n'était rien.

_It reminds me, that it's not so bad__, it's not so bad..._

[Me rappelle que les choses ne vont pas si mal, pas si mal]

Le tonnerre retentit le faisant tressauter. Il entendit des bruits de pas, une course poursuite pour être plus précis. Il porta un regard plus doux au tableau, la pluie semblait ruisseler dessus, mais le portrait gardait ce doux sourire. Cela lui rappelait que…

La porte s'ouvrit avec violence, sur un garçon aux cheveux blanc, mi long et aux yeux noirs perçant, tout chez lui évoquait le calme et la patience. Il était suivit d'une filles aux cheveux bruns et ondulées, coupés assez court dons les yeux étaient d'un marron cuivré pouvant aussi bien évoquer la folie que l'apaisement le plus total.

Lorsque Nanao entra, essoufflée, elle trouva Shunsui chevauché par les enfants, et lorsqu'elle s'excusa et demanda à les faire sortir il sourit et répondit simplement.

-Ce n'est plus mal. Pas plus mal…

Elle eut un sourire triste, en le regardant se levé et courir au tour du bureau avant de soulever le petit Kagami au dessus de la tête.

-Et moi ! Et moi, papa ! Je veux volé moi aussi ! Se plaint Miyuuki en tirant sur le haori de son père.

Nanao sentis son cœur se revivifier. Elle fonça donc sur la petite fille l'attrapa à la taille et la souleva. Shunsui la fixa un instant, le temps sembla s'étirer. Mais Kagami le rompit en se moquant de sa sœur.

-Tu vole moins haut que moi !

Miyuuki tressauta, puis agita les bras.

-Allez ! Nano chan ! Plus haut !

Pour compenser le fait de ne pas aller assez haut elles décidèrent d'être celles qui iraient le plus vite. Ils firent la course au tour du bureau, la pluie faisaient claquer la fenêtre, et ils jouaient comme des gamins.

La fenêtre fini par céder aux assaut du vent, dispersant les feuilles à travers la pièce. Shunsui et Nanao s'arrêtèrent aussi net de courir, les enfants sur les épaules.

Elle, parce qu'elle se voyait contrains de tout classer de nouveau, récupéré ce qui n'avait pas été abîmé par la pluie, qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce, et réécrire ce qui était irrécupérable.

Et lui, parce qu'il sentait sa présence, celle de Jyuushiro. A travers cette tempête il le sentait.

Kagami éternua alors que sa chevelure immaculée lui collait déjà au visage.

-Kyoraku taïcho. Éloignez-vous de la fenêtre, ou Kagami va attraper froid... Taïcho ?

Miyuuki ne comprenait pas grand chose, si ce n'était que le jeu était finit, et que son idiot de père restait dans la pluie et remplissait la pièce d'eau par la même occasion.

Nanao prit une profonde inspiration, ces derniers mois n'avait pas été des plus simple pour son capitaine. Ukitake taïcho avait donné naissance à leur jumeau peu de temps avant d'aller combattre Aizen. Unohana avait engagé le pronostique vital pour l'accouchement, mais il avait survécut à cela, pour finalement mourir sous les yeux de son aimé. Avec délicatesse elle posa la main sur l'épaule de son capitaine et l'interpela.

-Les enfants vont attraper froid et les rapport son complétement fichu, il va falloir tout recommencer, taïcho.

Shunsui poussa l'une de ses petites exclamations qui lui étaient spécifique, puis il leva la tête vers son fils, poser sur ses épaules et constata qu'il était en effet trempé.

-Papa à fait une bêtise on dirais.

Kagami posa ses mains sur les joues du capitaine et posa un baisé sur son nez.

-C'est pas grave ! Dit-il avant de lui éternué dans le visage.

Miyuuki laissa échapper un « bi-eeeeuurk !» qui fit rougir de honte son frère.

Nanao avait pouffé de rire.

Lorsque Kagami entreprit de pleuré Shunsui le rassura.

-Ton *bâba faisait ça de temps à autre. Il s'essuya le visage d'un coin de son haori et referma la fenêtre. Voilà il ne s'est rien passer ! S'exclama le capitaine. Maintenant on va se changer !

Sans attendre la réponse de Nanao il prit le chemin de la porte.

oOo

Nanao frottait énergiquement la tête de Miyuuki, en réfléchissant à comment concentré son capitaine sur ses responsabilités et à quoi enfilée à la fillette.

-Je sais qu'il préfère Kagami...

Nanao avait tressauté.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

La petite avait levé les yeux vers elle d'un air accusateur qui lui fis froid dans le dos.

-Il préfère Kagami, parce qu'il ressemble à bâba...

Nanao lui tapota le bout du nez.

-Miyuuki serait-elle devenu jalouse ?

La petite détourna le regard.

-Vous lui ressemblez tous les deux. Lui à les même cheveux, mais toi tu as ses yeux. Exactement les même yeux ton bâba...

Miyuuki ne dit rien, mais Nanao senti que ses mots avaient fait mouche.

En quittant la pièce elle réalisa que son capitaine était derrière la porte, il avait cet air gêné, de ceux que l'on aide, et qui se savent dans le besoin. Un regard entre honte et reconnaissance.

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I…__got out of bed at all._

[Mon thé a refroidi, je me demande vraiment pourquoi... je suis sorti du lit]

Ils étaient quatre dans la pièce, les jambes sous une table chauffé, sur laquelle était posé quatre tasses de terre cuite vide, hors mit celle de Kyorakou, contenant un thé qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne trop froid. Ses enfants avaient fini par s'assoupir, notamment sa fille, juste là, appuyer contre son torse. S'il avait quitté le lit ce matin c'était pour partager ce genre de moment. Vivre pour deux, et donner de l'amour pour deux. Il posa un baisé sur le front de Miyuuki.

_The morning rain clouds up my window…and I can't see at all__._

[ La pluie du matin ennuage ma fenêtre... et je ne peux rien voir d'autre.]

Évidement il faisait beau temps pour les grenouille, et il ne voyait pas le ciel. Mais à quoi cela lui servirait-il ? Puisse qu'il avait déjà ces deux anges au près de lui. Kagami était à demi enfoncer sous la table, sa tête reposait sur la cuisse de Shunsui, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_And even if I could it'll all be gray, but your picture on my wall._

[ Et même si je pouvais, tout resterait gris, mais ta photo sur le mur]

Oui, Jyuushiro n'était plus là, et le monde lui semblait bien terne sans son sourire, mais ces enfants étaient comme une peinture vivante de sa personne. Ils étaient la preuve de leur unions. Et même si cela restait un peu approximatif, ils comblaient le vide laissé par son décès.

_I__t reminds me, that it's not so bad, it's not so bad..._

[Me rappelle que les choses ne vont pas si mal, pas si mal]

Nanao l'aidait plus qu'elle ne le devait, sans doute avait-elle finit par s'habituer à lui, à l'apprécier. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce il compris qu'elle allait ranger les documents, et réécrire les rapport. Il réajusta sa fille contre son épaule et porta son thé froid à ses lèvres. Il n'aimait pas spécialement ça, mais il avait trop de chance de se noyer dans l'alcool, à cause de la peine du deuil. Se noyé dans le thé à tout de même plus de classe. Il sourit à cette pensée.

-Les choses ne vont pas si mal, se murmura-t-il.

Le tonnerre lui fit écho.

En le voyant ainsi avec ses enfants, Nanao avait finit par comprendre que son capitaine n'avait plus le même potentiel d'amour à fournir, qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour elle. Mais son amour était sien, elle n'avait que faire de le savoir partager. C'est du moins ce qu'elle se dit lorsque sa gorge se serra et que ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

Sa peine lui passa dès qu'elle vit le bureau et les rapport un peu partout, elle n'avait pas le temps de déprimé. En plus son capitaine la considérait assez pour lui confié la garde de ses enfants de temps à autre. En tenant le coup, et avec un peu de recul elle vint à la conclusion que les choses n'allaient vraiment pas si mal.

Owari !

OooOoOoOoOoO

*Je suis vraiment désolé, mais bâba c'est mieu que « maman » pour désigner Jyuu chan !

MERCI ELY CHAN DE TOUT TES CONSEIL !

P.S. : Cette fic à subit pas mal de modification en très peu de temps.

Voilà ma song fiquette, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop saper le moral. Perso j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, si vous avez aimé le lire, si vous avez quelque chose à en redire c'est juste en dessous ! Review ! Review !


End file.
